Cumberlayne Aresko
Commandant Cumberlayne Aresko (codenamed LRC-01) was an Imperial commander who appeared in the Disney XD series Star Wars Rebels. Background Personality Aresko was a loyal commandant to the Galactic Empire, stationed on Lothal. He was known to be cruel and unsympathetic to all those around him, especially to those who speak freely about the Empire's oppression across the galaxy. He was also shown to be a coward and a lazy one at that. Role in the Series In "Spark of Rebellion", Aresko, alongside Taskmaster Myles Grint were interrogating a citizen for identification until he had him arrested under a charge of treason. However due to a false "Code Red" made by Ezra Bridger, Aresko delayed the arrest and ordered Grint and his accompanied Stormtroopers to the rendezvous point, where a group of Speeders were being loaded with Imperial crates. Soon after realising the "Code Red" was a false alarm, he was present when the Rebels attempted to steal the crates. Hours after the incident, Aresko met up with Imperial Security Bureau Agent Kallus, who informed him that he was not of the first Imperial station to be ambushed, and that this was one of many rebel-related attacks. Considering this to be the spark of a rebellion, Kallus revealed to Aresko that he was determined to put an end to the attacks. In "Breaking Ranks", Aresko supervised and trained Cadets to become Stormtroopers at the Imperial Academy. He also secretly observed cadets who appeared too special and may be considered force-sensitive, reported to The Grand Inquisitor who would take them into custody. He unknowingly allowed Ezra Bridger to enter the Academy and steal an Imperial decoder. When the Grand Inquisitor learned of this after a Rebel attack on the academy, he warned him this was a "black mark." Aresko was in charge of organizing the Empire Day ceremony in the "episode of the same name. He was then a witness of a Rebel attack while at the ceremony. Shortly after, Aresko attempting to the Rebels from smuggling Tseebo off Lothal, who had downloaded half of the Empire's secrets into his cybernetic implants. He had two walkers in the path of the Rebels but his attempts to stop them failed and left Agent Kallus to pursue them. Aresko's final attempt to catch the Rebels in "Call to Action" would be his last along with Miles Grint, who were called in to a briefing by Grand Moff Tarkin, only to be executed by the Grand Inquisitor for their failures. Their deaths served as a grim warning to Agent Kallus, Minister Tua, and even to the Grand Inquisitor that failure would have merciless consequences from now on. Gallery Breaking-Ranks-2.png Breaking-Ranks-3.png Breaking-Ranks-4.png|"Are you ready to become Stormtroopers?" Breaking-Ranks-5.png Breaking-Ranks-14.jpg Breaking-Ranks-15.jpg Breaking-Ranks-11.jpg Who's gonna stop us.png There is no friendship in war.png Cumberlayne Aresko in Breaking Ranks.png Kallus_with_Imperial.png Empire Day.png Minister Tua hosting Empire Day.png Empire Day 16.jpg Imperials arrest a merhcant.jpg Call to action 2.jpg|Aresko's death Galactic Empire - Commandant Aresko.jpg External links * Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Galactic Empire characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Star Wars villains Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Deceased characters